CANCELED
by robby21
Summary: Sorry you guys, but you can still read what I have here and read the rewritten version in my profile. Thanks you guys for your support!
1. Bad Company

Brought to you by me.

 **Disclaimer:** not mine.

* * *

When most people think of a hero they think of someone who is selfless and indestructible. We are not most people though, there is no normal, abnormal, only different. There is nothing to compare different to if there is nothing different. Good is not good without evil, clean is not clean without dirty. There is also no sober without shit faced, and that is exactly what Fox McCloud was at that moment, shit faced. The former captain of the disband Star Fox was wallowing in his own sorrow because of the loss of his only love... _Her._ He would never be able to have Her back because _He_ had stolen Her. _No. Stop, it was_ your _own stupidity that pushed her away._ Thought the vulpine. You _have caused your own sorrow and now... She is gone. Gone._ The vulpine stood and stumbled over to the view port in his room, in the distance he could see the space station that Star Wolf occupied. He was going to destroy it. _But then she would_ never _love you,_ said a voice in his head. _She would hate you for taking the only other home she had._ Fox stood there dumb struck. Had he just contemplated murdering hundreds, no, thousands of people, innocent or not, just because he couldn't have what he wanted. He fell backwards and hit his communicator.

"Rob! activate self destruct twenty minutes," he called. If he was willing to destroy others that had not provoked him, he would leave this place and start a new life. Else were, away from the war stricken galaxy known as Lylat, and what better way than to fake his own death. He stood now, sobered from that experience and ran to his room and grabbed his blaster and a change of clothes. Once he had done so he ran to the escape pods upon arrival he disconnected the pod from the ship as to not leave a trace behind and jettisoned in the nick of time as the ship deteriorated into nothingness right in front of him. He turned now to the front view port and the controls and shot into the distance. He didn't know how he was gonna make it, but he would for his own sake. Not his father's, not Krystal's, not anyone else but for his own sake, and sanity.

 ***-Sargasso Hideout-***

Krystal stood staring at the flaming ball of steel that she used to call home. Not anymore though _He_ had forced her off his team. She could have stayed though, she could have refused to leave and still be in the arms of the vulpine she truly loved, and not in the arms of the feline she had grown to hate. Now, though, she had no where else to go. Fuck it she was leaving and there was nothing they could do to stop it. She stood from her seat in the observation room and walked briskly down to the hanger, on the way down she stared down all the men she had the displeasure of meeting. Then there was panther, he in himself was a symbol for hate and she let him know so by castrating him the night he had tried to have his way with her. She looked into his eye's and struck the fear pf Cerinia into him. She entered the hanger where she climbed the ladder posted by her Arwing and she sat in the cockpit preparing for take off. Then Wolf strode into the hanger.

"I can't let you do that blue fox," he said in an amused manner, Krystal looked up and stared into his soul and snarled at him.

"Like hell you can't," she replied.

"And I don't intend to stop you, in fact I may follow you and become a loner to the galaxy. My only rival is gone, the only person who was truly better than me, the person I hated most of all. Now," he pause and stroked the goatee under his chin. "I have no reason to be a merc anymore. I have money, I have infamy and yet... It is a hollow victory he died of some accident of on purpose and I wasn't the one who caused it." He turned her stare against her. "You are, And I salute you for the work you have done for me and this team but I can see this isn't a place for anyone but this scum. So go, escape from here and never come back. For if you do, you will surly die a lonely husk of a person." He turned now and strode from the hanger in all his Wolf'ness.

Krystal stared after him, for an old merc he was quite a deep thinker. Guess that comes with the life style. She settled back into the cockpit and closed the canopy. The ship slowly lifter off and drifted into the open space around the station. As she passed the wreckage she saw a bright flash of light coming far off in the distance it looked like an escape pod, but it couldn't be she could feel no life in that ship it was just... there.

 ***-Corneria Military Head Quarters-***

General Peppy Hare sat in his seat behind the desk of the late General John Pepper. He sat and stared at the picture of Fox McCloud, his surrogate son, his team mate, his friend. He was surly killed in the blast of the ship's self destruction and they had given up hope's pf finding him or his body. The hare leaned down to the bottom drawer of the desk and removed a bottle that contained an orangeish red liquid. he opened the bottle and pored a healthy amount in the glass that lay there with it. He then leaned back in the chair and downed about half of the liquid grimacing at the foul taste, but hey, he would feel better in after a few drinks. Soon a knock was herd at his door. he quickly stowed the bottle back in the drawer and sat up straight.

"Come in," he said. A blue bird with a Star Fox logo on his shirt came into the office and shut the door. "I'd never thought the day would come when I would say this Falco, but please take a seat and drink with me." Falco smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry to say," he said. "But I'm gonna have to turn down your offer old timer." He removed the pinned logo from his jacket. "I don't deserve to wear this anymore. I was able to fight hundreds of enemy fighters and face the intense heat of Sol, but I could not keep the man who made Star Fox what it used to be alive. I'm skipping town Peppy, and... I'm sorry." He looked at his shoes. "I couldn't keep the only memory of James alive. Good by General sir, and good luck." The hare sat speechless as he witnessed the most heart felt speech come from a seemingly heartless bird. He sighed and began.

"We've all made our mistakes in our life, and we've all had our share of heart ache. This how ever crossed the line by a mile and is still going. I don't blame Krystal for how she reacted to Fox, hell, I would have done the same. I just wish I had one more chance to see the man we made one last time if for only a brief moment to tell the som'-bitch I loved him."

Falco nodded and left the room. The hare leaned back in his chair again. This was going to be a long life.

 ***-Corneria Planet University.** **-***

A brown fox in a blue suit and grey tie strode down the hall, This fox stood at about five feet, three inches and had a masculine build to him. He stopped at a room labeled _Scholar Ship Application_ and stepped inside. Once on the other side of the door he turned and met mussels with a stunning young arctic fox. He froze, every, single, damn, time he met a beautiful woman he became speechless, and bashful. Not anymore though he would be confident, unlike his old identity. He stood a little straighter and looked into the blue orbs of the smaller vixen.

"Excuse me miss," He said. She blushed hard at the sight of him and he moved to reopen the door for her. "Allow me." She blushed a deeper shade of red that showed through as a pink color that mingled with her pure white fur.

"T-t-thank y-you," she said.

"The pleasure is all mine," The fox replied. Ha, this was easier than he thought. He closed the door as the beautiful woman left. He turned, once more, to the desk and calmly laid the folder down on the desk. The grey she-wolf behind the desk picked up the folder and thumbed through it. She smiled and looked up at the man.

"Is this all true Mr. Stafford," she asked. The vulpine John Stafford looked at the wolf.

"Of course it is Mrs... Wither-spoon." She smiled at him.

"Bring your own instruments to the tryout next month. Here in your solo and scale list, be there if half this stuff is correct they will surly take you. Don't slack on the tryout though, we only take the best if the best."

"Mrs. Wither-spoon, I have never slacked a day in my life." The Wolf nodded. John turned and left the office and walked briskly down the hall oh how he was going to enjoy this new life of his.

 ***-Somewhere out in the Universe-***

A blue vixen sat in front of a mirror and stared deeply into her own soul. She knew _he_ was out there, the only question was where she searched her heart and mind for the where but she found no one in the general galaxy with even a remotely _similar_ type of thought pattern as her beloved. The search goes on she thought. She stood and walked over to a jute box in the corner of her quarters in, _The Vixen's Revenge_ and put a random song on there. She knew them all, _he_ had played them at one point in time for her, and she was willing to keep them alive. This one though was her favorite. a soft piano began the piece.

 **Company, always on the run,**

 **destiny, mm with the rising sun,**

 **Oh, I was born, six gun in my hand,**

 **Behind the gun, I'll make my final stand,**

 **That's why they call me.**

 **Bad company, but I cant deny**

 **Bad company, till the day I die,**

 **Till the day I die,**

 **Rebel souls, deserters we are called,**

 **chose a gun, and threw away the Son,**

 **Now these towns, they all know our name,**

 **six-gun sound is our claim to fame,**

 **And I can hear them say,**

 **Bad company, and I won't deny,**

 **Bad, bad company, till the day I die,**

 **Till the day I die, till the day I die.**

The song faded into the next but the vixen knew now why this had been the first son the vulpine had played for her. He was bad company, he was trying to tell her from day one to stay away because of the things he did and the life he led. He just couldn't bare to tell her that, so he let her stay. The fatal mistake that not just he made, but her as well, was to fall in love... With a doomed man.

* * *

Hey you guys Thank you all for reading chapter one for my _Star Fox_ fic and I hope that you enjoy. Links will be posted below for songs that I have used in that chapter in order from where it appeared in the chapter. Here is the link for the song above. Bye have a beautiful time! out!

 _*Bad Company_ By: Bad Company.

watch?v=ww5GXbk58R0


	2. Old Company, New Company

Here it is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Two lines of animals in blue, white and gold uniforms roll-stepped into a stadium on the planet of Papetoon. The crowd roared as they entered and the quads picked up a cadence. (snare roll, hit) WEST, (snare roll, hit, hit) PAPETOON, W,P,H,S, get up off that thing HU! (drum brake). They came to a stop at the visitor's side of the field along the fifty, yard line. They stood at attention horns held slightly off their body's. The clock ticked down to fifteen minutes before the kickoff and the loud speakers blared the voice of the commentator.

"If you would all welcome the West Papetoon Marching Warriors to the field and and rise for the playing of our national anthem!" The crowd stood on both sides as the band rounded the center touching at the forty and coming back to meet at the fifty. A grey fox came on to the field set a ladder on the ground at the forty-five line and the drum major took his place on the other forty-five.l they raised there hands out front of them and began to count them off. one, two, three, one. The horns played there sweet tune as the drum major and the director conducted them. When they had finished the audience applauded them and the snare tapped them off. One, two, three, four, one, rest, three, rest. they lined up on the home hashes at the near center of the field to form a sort of tunnel and the cheer leaders came in between the two lines with a banner. The clock ticked down to five minutes to the kickoff and the speakers one again blared the commentators voice. "And now would you give a warm welcome to the West Papetoon Warriors!"

The crowd roared as the members of the varsity team strode down the bleachers all decked in their gear. They came to the end zone where they huddled up then they started chanting. When they finished the drum line all started playing, as they did the horn section all chanted together. "W. E. S. T." They started playing _Warriors are number one._ the crowd went wild. The band marched off to the track and down it to the far side of the grandstands. as they came to the last set of stairs the began to climb them into their spots in them. the as they were getting settled they herd a high-pitched whistle and they all turned to their band director.

"Alright you guys that was a great first pregame. Now don't disappoint me and play quietly with the stand tunes," He began. "Now everybody get out _Land of a thousand."_ A chorus of 'Aye Stafford sir." was heard from the band and he strode down to the podium that the drum major stood on and climbed the ladder to the top. "Alright, drum major Jerry is your band ready?" The German Sheppard gave a curt salute to his director and then smiled.

"You know this is the first time I have ever conducted a band of this size. I'm still used to just counting off the garage band I have in my cul-de-sac," said the dog.

"Well don't let the power go to your head Jer,' I know first-hand how annoying it is for a kid only a little older than me to be a prick." The dog agave a startled look.

"No sir, never, we are all musicians here and that is how it is going to stay." The fox know known as John Stafford smiled.

"Right you are Major," he paused. "handle your band well."

"I will sir," Replied the dog. Stafford smiled once more and climbed down the ladder and went up to the handicap Plato above the regular grandstands.

 ***- Else where-***

An old dog walked into the stadium of the West Warriors and walked briskly to the handicap section. As he did so he noticed a brown fox standing near the press-box and walked over to the vulpine. Just as he was about to come behind him and tap him on the shoulder a young vixen in a light-blue sweatshirt grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off. When they were out of earshot of the vulpine she turned and looked at him.

"You sir must be new around here if you don't know to never approach Mr. Stafford from behind," she said giving the old dog a look. He smiled at her.

"Well you must not know me sweetheart, I'm retired general John Pepper and if this fox can give me a run for my money it was a good thing I retired early," he said. Then a new voice that was familiar to both parties spoke up.

"Jessie, what did I tell you about harassing old people," The fox that Pepper was just about to talk to came striding confidently down the ramp. Pepper's eye's widened tenfold when he saw the vulpine. He was wearing a white vest, a blue band shirt, and a pair of old khakis. The he noticed the vixen stiffen to a hard attention and salute the fox.

"Sorry Stafford sir, just protecting this man from a huge mistake," she said. The vulpine stared intensely at the vixen.

"And what," he said stiffly. "Lieutenant Phoenix, was this man's, as you called it, mistake?"

"He was about to approach you from behind Captain sir."

"Very well lieutenant, at ease," She loosened into a parade rest. "Next time just give the signal. Do I make myself clear lieutenant?"

"Sir, yes sir," she replied.

"Very well then, as you were." The vixen then stepped together and walked stiffly out of sight. The general sat dumb struck as the vulpine had taken the vixen from the child she was and turned her into a blast from the past Fox he had had the honor of training personally. Then he spook.

"Has anyone told you you sound like the late mercenary Fox McCloud?" The fox smirked. He stuck his had out to the do and said.

"I get that a lot General Pepper, sir. What brings such a man as yourself out to this rock sir?" The general smiled.

"I'm not the general anymore son, I have been retired for four years now. I frequent these games because Me, My late friend and his late son, the McCloud's came to this schools as children... Say, you sir have not given me a name."

"Pardon me general, my name is John Stafford Captain of the Marching Warriors," he said proudly.

"Marching, this school has never gotten into the arts very much, you must be mistaken I've never-"

"never before now sir," said John. "I have funded this project to have this school take advantage of the store rooms that have been going unused for decades and turned them into the new West band room, locker room and practice area. With my band we will take this team beyond the state playoffs and we will go planetary because, I am not only the new band director I am also the practice coach, and I will take this team far and beyond what this schools has ever thought possible, and the best part for them is it is all on my dime, so I can do it any way I want, and as a veteran solo mercenary I plan to make these kids the toughest team there is, and the band the best it can be. That way they will respect each other as equals and will handle them selves so as not to be disorganized when I am handling one or the other at a time." The dog stood smiling at the Brown vulpine and with a knowing smile said.

"Your secret is safe with me McCloud, Don't be a stranger though, visit me at 'the place' after the game midnight sharp, don't be late."

"Aye General sir," The vulpine said coming to attention and gave the general a neat salute.

"At ease captain, dismissed." The vulpine about faced and marched down out of sight. The General laughed, he had found his friend's son, not dead, but alive very much alive. He had found two more teams and had taken his natural place as leader again. What were the odds?

 ***-At 'The place'-***

A fox walked quickly down the dark streets of Papetoon and out of the city limits. He walked over the barren waste land of the outer city, just one of many that now sprang up on the barren planet. He came to a sheer face and picked up a single pebble and threw it at the wall. It bounced off and a slit in the face appeared near where the stone had impacted the face. he walked over to the panel and placed his bare hand on the screen. It glowed for a second before glowing green and beeping a happy beep. A door slid open down the face a ways and he walked to it. he entered and shut the door with the push of a button.

The dark hall sprang to life around him and he walked to the last door on his right. He knocked twice and the door slid open. he looked at the old space and sighed. The memories he had here. In a chair on the far side of the room behind a desk with the name McCloud on it sat The general. On the desk sat several brown paper bags with bottles inside. The tod sat in a chair close to the desk.

"So old timer, not even McCloud master of disguise can trick you eh," said The fox. The general turned and stared at the Vulpine with mirth at his lips and happiness around his eye's.

"You sly som'-bitch," he said. "Coming to the last place anyone would expect you to come. Now look at ya, you've grown up and are doin' well for a 'solo' mercenary." The fox smiled too and grabbed the closest bottle, he looked at the label and popped the top.

"I have shit else where to be tomorrow, it's Friday night, we won, the North Papetoon cougars have their tails between their legs. Let us get shit faced," said the fox before tipping the bottle back and downing half the contents. The general followed suit and they drank for a great many hours. As they sat eating to sober up a little the general laughed before standing.

"I just remembered," he said laughing again. "That I had invited that blue number you was seeing to come and visit next week. She has been wanting to see the rock that raised you into the man you 'were.'" At this statement Fox dropped the bottle that he had been drinking and stood tall.

"What," he cried. "W-w-what do you mean you invited her?

"She's been sad since you left Fox and even went left the system for a year or two," he said now solemnly. "She misses you, you salty bastard. The poor thing mopes around and sits in her room all day. We have even had to put cameras in her room because she tried to follow you to 'your grave.' Now she has been interested in your old adventures and past lovers and all that jazz because she wants to know what made you commit 'suicide.'" That was a sobering speech if ever there was one. He sat back down and grabbed another bottle.

"Thanks a lot Pepper, six years and not a thought about Her. And now she is coming to my home. God, fuck," he stood and walked over to an old picture hanging on the wall. "I think I need to go and think for a while Pepper. I'll catch you on the flip side." With that the fox walked out of the room and left 'The Place' he mad the long trek back to his home and he went into his room. He laid down on his bed and sighed, six years, wonder what that can do to a person. He was about to find out.

* * *

R&R, and stay tuned for the next installment of: _The Fox's Muse!_ Out!


	3. Turn The Page

Next chapter up, enjoy!

* * *

A light blue vixen stepped out of her cloths and into a small shower. She had had a long day traveling and was exhausted from her nonstop flight in her Arwing from Sauria, on the outer rim, to Papetoon, in the center sector around Sol and Lylat the two stars in the center of the galaxy she called home. She stood and let the hot water fall on her the sensation soothing her rough skin. She thought about the last six years, her escape to the only planet she could consider close to home, the death of her lover, Fox McCloud. She even thought about Panther Caroso the black feline she had used to make Fox jealous. She almost felt sorry for using the cat like that, almost.

She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She picked up the complementary towel the hotel had provided her, and dried her fur. She always carried her towel, she never left for any where without it. The number one rule she had gotten from her family before she had left the doomed planet; always know where your towel is, never misplace it. She stepped out of the bathroom and put on her casual cloths, she searched the town for people and to her surprise she found a good two thirds gathered in one place. She gathered her purse and staff and walked down the street.

As she came to the place where they were gathered she noticed two lines walking in form down the road to the stadium that the people were gathered at. She curiously watched as the rear of the two lines had many people with drums strapped to their fronts and was surprised when they started playing out of seemingly nowhere. As they entered she saw a brown vulpine bring up the rear, his all 'round appearance demanded respect, and his apparel was familiar to her. His vest reminded her of the one that _he_ had worn every day and she noticed a blaster stealthily stashed just above his boots that were also all to familiar. The two lines of animals came to a stop on the tarmac and she approached the vulpine. As she was about to tap his shoulder he turned swiftly and tried to grab her wrist she dodged and, offended by his attack, attempted to punch his ribs, he grabbed her fist hand clamped down on it. Then she saw the most amazing thing happen, he saw her and instantly let go of her and stepped back respectively.

"I-I'm so sorry miss," he apologized profusely to her. "I just, don't have control over my P.T.S.D. You see I-I was in the war-,"

"Which one were you in," she interrupted.

"The Lylat war's ma'am," He replied respectfully. "And the Aparoid invasion."

"So, a veteran. I can see where you are coming from. I was a part of both conflicts," she stuck her paw out and he took it. "Krystal, of the disband Star Fox." The vulpine gasped. He knew it was her, he just couldn't believe it. he reached into his pocket and clicked the button on a small black box in it.

"John Stafford, fighter pilot I flew alongside you many times. Say weren't you and... Fox McCloud, yeah that's him, a thing at one point and time?" Krystal blushed.

"Yeah... best relationship I was ever in. His only flaw being he was too selfless, he kicked me off the team cause he thought I would get hurt. Ran off and joined Star Wolf for a while. Worst mistake of my life, met one of their team mates, Panther Caroso, used him to make Fox jealous. He went and killed himself, in front of the _Sargaso_ space station," she paused. "If only I had refused to leave."

"I-I'm sorry for your loss, Fox was a good man, knew him personally. Say what brings a beautiful girl like you to this beat-down planet?" She blushed again.

"Came to learn about him. The retired general lives here and I came to stay with him a while."

"That old bastard? Follow me, he should be here by now. Hold on just a second though." He turned now and walked over to the lines of animals he had followed into the stadium. "Right, Face!" he called they all turned to the vulpine in a strict attention. "at ease. You will all be under the Major's command as I have more urgent things to attend to. Sergeants I expect you to keep your sections in line. That is all, resume parade front!" They all turned back to the front and stood stock-still.

"Looks like you have some good soldiers there. What are those things that they are carrying. I know the drums but that's about it," said the vixen. The tod gave her a side long glance. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "Those are instruments, you've listened to the radio before right? Well those are wind instruments that those fine young men and women have become good enough at to be able to march and play them." The vixen nodded in response. Then a new voice entered the conversation.

"So I see you've met my guest John?" The two foxes turned to the dog that had addressed them. John smiled.

"You know Pepper, if you stand too close you may loose an eye, someday." The Pepper laughed.

"I'll take my chances," he turned to Krystal. "Krystal, glad you could make it, how was your trip?" The vixen sighed.

"It was tiring, traveling from the outer rim to the sun in just an Arwing," she said.

"Those things are cramped as hell on the inside," said Fox. "But they are a solid piece of gear."

"Quite," said Pepper. Just then the announcer came on.

"And now would you all rise and welcome the West Papetoon Marching Warriors for the playing of the national anthem." Fox turned and waved yelling over his shoulder.

"You guys stick around now I gotta go conduct my band." Krystal laughed as she saw him startle several bystanders, and Pepper sighed.

"He seems nice," said Krystal. "Wouldn't mind seeing his baton." The General gasped.

"Krystal! That is very inappropriate. Especially at a _high school_ football game!" Krystal laughed.

"Not here, you dirty dog, his place or mine. Besides, there isn't anywhere to do it anyway." The general shook his head.

"What are we going to do with you." They turned now and watched the brown vulpine as he stood atop his ladder and waved his arms. Down, in, out, up, repeat. As the song came to a close he hopped down from the ladder and the snare tapped beat and the band came and lined up on the home-hashes. After the band marched off the field Fox ran up and yelled.

"Company halt!" The band instantly froze on the track. "Right face...! Now you all, behave as you would in front of me while I go and take care of the Football team. The major is in charge. Right face...! Forward march!" The snare once again tapped a beat and they continued on to their designated location. He turned again to his companions. "Excuse me, I had to make sure they would behave." Krystal burst out laughing.

"Oh gods...(gasp)... You, you... Had them scared shitless...(gasp)..." Fox gave a look to the General.

"Did I miss something?" Pepper sighed.

"No you didn't, you see Krystal is from a planet called Cerinia. There all the fox's are blue and they are telepathic. Meaning they can read minds and emotions."

"Ah. So why was me company scared, if I may ask, Krystal of Cerinia." Krystal stopped for a second looked around and stood strait again.

"Ahem, they all thought you were disappointed in their performance." Fox face palmed.

"At least I trained them to show no fear. I couldn't read it on them." Krystal shivered.

"Burr. I think I'm gonna go home," she said. She moved now close to John Stafford and grabbed him, he gasped. "So how about you come and... keep me warm?" Stafford stood there looking down at the vixen who had him quite literally by the balls. He smirked.

"I don't know," he said. "I might need a little more, persuasion." Krystal laughed.

"I'll give you all persuasion you need. Follow me." The general sighed as they walked away.

"Kids these days," he muttered.

"I heard that!" They both cried at the same time. They laughed as they mad it to John's truck. It was a simple vehicle four wheel drive, roll cage, gas V-eight. It was fitted for a good trek through the woods. The vulpine got into the truck, and they took off at a break neck speed. God the things they were gonna do.

 ***-The Next Day-***

Lylat's rays glared through the blinds and into the eye's of a brown fox. He shut his eyes harder and then opened them shielding his eyes with his for arm. He attempted to roll over but, to his surprise, a blue vixen lay next to him. He stared at the form her tattoos visible because of her lack of cloths. He shrugged, _guess that was a thing._ He thought. He gently rose off the bed and moved to the bathroom down the hall from his room. He walked in and shut the door. Already lacking cloths he turned the water on and stepped in letting the hot water soak over his tense body. Six years and she could still pull him into a bed and fuck his brains out, he wondered if it was built up sexual tension from going six years without the tough of another animal. No, she had to have slept with another man since her departure. He stepped out of the shower and toweled off. As he did this he walked to the medicine cabinet and opened the door. He reached in and found a small black ear plug, grabbing it he stuck it in his left ear. He yawned to make his ear pressurize, and to his satisfaction they did. Now he could think what ever he wanted and not have to worry about the blue vixen asleep in his bed finding out. He moved into the hall, still lacking cloths and walked softly down the hall. He peered in and saw the lump that was her body still resting under the covers. He smiled, she was a beautiful in her sleep as she was awake. He padded over to his closet and removed some casual cloths, on his way out he gently shut the door. He didn't want her to wake just yet he needed just a few more minutes time to prepare.

 ***-Later-***

The blue vixen gasped as she sat up. Had it all been a dream, had she really just slept with a man she barely knew? She looked down at herself, and around the room. Yep definitely slept with him, she felt herself up and down to see if he had done anything to her. She had only slept with one other guy, not including Fox, and he had a weird fetish of cutting his partner after he was done. Finding that she was still in one piece, she stood from the soft bed and gathered her cloths. She sniffed them to decide whether or not they were clean, smelling him on them she decided she would just use some of his cloths. She walked over to his closet and grabbed a shirt and slid the large garment over her head. After doing so she went over to the door to the room and opened it quietly. She padded softly down the hall, when she reached the living room she caught a whiff of a delicious smell. She followed her nose into the kitchen to find the vulpine she had slept with was cooking, as she observed him she noticed a cord running from his ears to his pocket. assuming they were headphones she softly came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him tense, but he slowly relaxed and rest his free hand on her left arm. She smiled into his back where she had rested her head. Maybe he was a keeper, he was good in bed and could cook. what else could she want in a man? Then he removed an earbud.

"Hope you like pancakes, eggs, and sausage. 'Cause that's what we're having for breakfast." She sighed.

"Do you do this with all the women you sleep with?" He chuckled. "

Only the pretty ones, and you. I usually just make coffee and toast for pretty women, not every day do I make a full breakfast for a beautiful woman like you. Most women are put off by my scars, and the ones that are not, aren't worth mentioning."

"Am I worth mentioning," she asked, he smiled.

"You are worth praise as a goddess. That's the first time I have went to sleep in years and not have nightmares," his smile saddened. "But unless you wanna be my girlfriend of 'friends with benefits' then I guess this will be the last time I sleep well again." Krystal kissed the back of Fox's neck.

"Is this you asking me out?" He set his spatula on the counter and turned off the stove. After doing so he turned and wrapped his arms around her, his smile turned into a grin.

"If you'll accept." Krystal stared into his piercing green eyes.

"Don't worry John I'll never let you be lonely." Fox smiled and kissed her hard, it lasted for a minute and Krystal slowly drew back. "Easy there stud, let's eat first."

As they ate Krystal's eyes roamed the room, she noticed the fading color of light blue that was on most of the walls. In her visual exploration of the room she noticed an open door that led into a room, in that room there was an assortment of instruments. Fox noticed this and laughed.

"What," he said. "You thought I just taught them to play? I gotta know how to play to teach them anything useful." She stared at him.

"Play me a song," She asked. He smiled.

"Love to." They finished eating and Fox washed his hands. "Now _This,_ is something I never do for anyone of the women I've brought home. He picked up a guitar and an alto saxophone. He slung the neck strap around neck and set the sax on his hip. He played a high and sad rift before picking up the guitar, as he looked into the fascinated eyes of the vixen before him he began to sing.

 **On a long and lonesome highway, East of Omaha,**

 **You can listen to engine moanin' out its one note song,**

 **You can think about the woman, or the girl you knew the night before.**

 **But your thoughts will soon be wandering the way they always do,**

 **When you're riding sixteen hours, and there is nothing much to do,**

 **and you don't feel much like riding, you just wish the trip was through.**

 **Here I am, on the road again there I am, up on stage here I go,**

 **Playing the star again there I go, turn the page.**

He played a small rift and looked down not willing to meet her gaze.

 **Well you walk into a restaurant strung-out from the road,**

 **And you feel the eyes upon you as you're shaking off the cold,**

 **You pretend it doesn't bother you but you just want to explode.**

 **Most times you can't hear them talk, other times you can.**

 **All the same old cliches, is that a woman or a man?**

 **And you always seem outnumbered, you dare not make a stand.**

 **Here I am, on the road again there I am, up on the stage there I go,**

 **Playing the star again there I go, turn the page.**

Krystal sat down on a nearby stool, this man who she had known only a few hours was pouring his heart an soul out in this song in front of her. He barely knew her and yet he was willing to sing for her.

 **Out there in the spotlight you're a million miles away,**

 **every ounce of energy you try to give away,**

 **as the sweat pours out your body, like the music that you play.**

He picked the sax again and played another rift. This time he didn't set it down when he was through simply letting it hang on his shoulders.

 **Later in the evening you lay awake in bed,**

 **with the echoes from the amplifier ringing in your head,**

 **You smoke today's last cigarette remembering what she said,**

 **Here I am, on the road again there I am, up on stage here Iam,**

 **Playing the star again there I go, turn the page.**

 **Here I am, on the road again there I am, up on stage here I am,**

 **Playing the star again there I go, there I go  
**

He played the beginning rift again and he sat back on the seat behind him. Krystal stood and came over next to him, she sat on the arm of the seat and hugged him. She patted his shoulders and let the fox cry into her shoulder. After a minute he looked up into her eyes, she saw the great sorrow in his eyes.

"Thank you," He said in between hiccups. "No one ever let me cry on there shoulder before." She smiled sadly.

"I've always had a shoulder to cry on whether I did or didn't want one. It's about time I returned a favor." She leaned in and kissed him. He undid his gear and set it on the chair behind him, they moved down his hall on autopilot never once separating...

* * *

Thanks you guys for reading hope you all enjoy this as much as I like writing it R&R bye. Robby out!

*Turn the page

watch?v=3khH9ih2XJg


	4. Set Twelve

Back in black for a new chapter enjoy!

* * *

The two vulpine lay intertwine after the throws of passion that had ensued. There breath heaving long deep breaths as they regained their composure. They stared at one another, taking in the beauty that was their partner. Fox(Stafford) rolled over and stood, now recovered, and headed to the bathroom. The blue vixen lay there and wondered what he was getting, her chest still rising and falling heavily. He returned a minute later carrying a box and a towel, she sighed regretting that she had forgot her's. He set both objects on the side-table and lay back down next to her. As he did so he pulled the now disheveled blankets over their naked forms, and pulled her into a tight embrace resting his mussel in between her head and body. Krystal giggled.

"What," questioned the fox.

"You," Krystal replied. "Going for the essentials just to come back an not do anything."

"Too tired, ten times is enough for me in a week. Give me about an hour." He paused a breathed deeply. "Besides we both need a shower, your furs matted all over." Krystal observed herself. The state her fur was in was just as bad as he described it and a little worse. She sighed.

"Fine, but I get to shower first." Fox laughed into her chest.

"Why not both go at once. It isn't anything we haven't seen already." She patted his head.

"Then you only get ten minutes to rest."

"Deal."

 _-After a Much Needed Shower-_

"So John," said Krystal. "Where did you learn to play music like that?"

"I've always had a knack for music," replied Fox. "Learned to play wind in Middle and High school, played strings in a garage band, drums too. Anywhere I could get my hands on a musical instrument. Even played for the Cornerian Naval band."

"Wow, thing you could teach me to play some sort of instrument?" She gave him her puppy dog look.

"What kind of instrument do you want to learn? You've got the skin flute down. HEY!" Krystal struck Fox.

"Not _that_ kind of instrument, you know what I mean. Guitar, piano, anything!" He smiled and brought her close.

"Anything for you."

 ***-Else Where-***

"Falco get your lazy ass up here," Cried a grey feline in a pink jumper. She stomped down the hall of a well maintained flagship grumbling incoherently. "When I find you I'll make you wish you were never born!" She stopped in front of a blue door and slammed a gloved fist onto its smooth metallic surface. She growled and opened the door, and strode into the room. Inside she saw, to her horror, a multitude of pizza box's and Chinese takeout strewn across the space. In the middle of this mess slept a blue and red falcon, Katt picked her way to him and poured a cup of a strange liquid on him. He jumped and screamed like a girl and ran out of the room and down the hall of the small freighter. "God. Fucking. Damn it!"

She gave chase and soon caught him on the bridge, where she wanted him to be in the first place. He glared at her.

"Now that everyone is present, I got a lead Falco." The avian looked at her wide eyed.

"From who? Where is he," He cried.

"The lead told me that a dark-brown vulpine was seen entering the atmosphere of Papetoon in a cloud-runner class black and silver Arwing." She paused and brought up the picture. "She that scratch on the bottom of the aft hull, I put that there. Fox made me mad so I got back at him and keyed his hull, lucky for us he never even took notice other wise we would be shit outta knowing where our captain has been." Falco drew closer to the screen.

"Marcus, enhance facial features." The computer did so. "Further... Further... Further, there you see that is him." He pointed at the vulpine. "Marcus set course for Papetoon.

"Affirmative, estimate time of arrival, two hours and, forty-five minutes." Katt and Falco looked at each other.

"I'll contact the General and let him know that we found a lead, go prep the gear," said Katt.

"Right." They split up.

 ***-Monday September 5th, 3150. 3:15 p.m.-***

John Stafford/Fox McCloud stood atop the grandstands at the West Papetoon High football stadium. He gazed down as his marching regime practiced for the upcoming Competition at the East Papetoon Winter Classic. He glanced as he noticed a blue vixen standing off in the distance he turned the microphone headset that was attached to his ear and walked down to her.

"The show sounds better in the middle," He said. She started and looked up at him.

"Christ you gave me a heart-attack," She replied and gently slapped his knee as he broke into laughter. "That's not funny!"

"Oh but it is." He said, and continued to laugh. "Come join us, my kids could use a break anyway." He turned the mic back on. "Break!" He cried, and in a moment the seventy-some students dispersed to re-hydrate. Krystal laughed. "What?"

"Oh nothing," she replied. "It's just these kids looked prepared to go to war for you and it just reminded me of my old family. We were all misfits, Our mechanic was a very eccentric genius, our ace pilot was very egotistical, our leader was very overprotective, and I am the last of my race and telepathic to-boot." Fox laughed this time. "What now?"

"These kids," He began. "Are not here to be my faithful private army, these kids are my family, we are the misfits, the eccentrics, the whatever. The thing we have in common though is that we love music, not any specific kind just music in general." He took her hands in his. "We are the lucky few that found our niche in life and enjoy it. We are in this not the fame of performing on field and in comp, even though it is nice, but for family, and if those dumb jocks on the teams that we don't play for can't understand that then they we feel sorry that they just haven't found their niche in this hell we call home." Krystal gazed misty eyed at the vulpine, his speech had touched her beyond belief, and now all she could do was act on what felt natural, she hugged him close and held on for dear life.

"I promise," she whispered into his ear. "I'll never abandon you."

"And I," He replied. "Will protect you from all harm."

"DAAAAAAAWWWW," said a majority of the band that had gathered to watch their director be a soft hearted person that he never was. " D.J. Stiff Staff finally shows he is an organic! WOOO." Fox laughed and let go of Krystal.

"Alright you hens, back to work, you've done your picking for the day," Said Stafford, a chorus of 'Aye Stafford Sir's rand out and they went back to the field. "Now let's go to set twelve we need to work on the halftime steps."

* * *

Star Fox, fuck yeah! coming again to save the mother fucking day yeah! Who gets the movie reference?

I need reviews! OUT!


	5. The Vulpine, The Katt, And The Avian

Hey you guys thanks for the reviews I enjoy reading them. I did some of the things you suggested and to clear the confusion no, Krystal does _not_ know that Stafford is Fox. Now (Drum roll) on to the next chapter.

* * *

"There she is," said a blue falcon. "Planet Papetoon, she looks a little greener than last we saw her yeah Katt?" The feline, known as Katt, nodded.

"She sure does Falco, makes ya' wish this was just a pleasure trip." Falco laughed.

"Yeah." Then a black wolf came onto the communicator screen.

"This is the West Papetoon Air Tower, what do you want," The wolf questioned.

"This is the _Valkyrie_ requesting permission to land." The wolf paused.

"Very well, permission granted land in area two-niner on pad six,six,six."

"Whoa," said Falco. "Landing on the beast. Thank you Tower _Valkyrie_ out." The wolf vanished from view. "Hold on Fox we're coming."

 ***-East Papetoon High School-*  
**

The animals in the blue uniforms once again stood in line as they roll stepped to their cadence onto another football field. The crowd, consisting of other uniformed animals, roared as the announcer called the band.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the field The West Papetoon Marching Warrior's! They will be performing _Rock Art_ which includes the selections _Daft Punk Medley, Pompeii,_ and _L_ _ight 'em Up._ The West Papetoon Regime is funded by its very own director John Staford." (Plays John Cena) The animals all walked out to their spots in the opening set and came to 'band to the ready' The Drum Major, Jerry, stepped up to the podium and faced the press-box. "Drum Major is your band ready." The dog saluted and 'about faced' to his band. "West Papetoon you may now enter the field of competition." Jerry counted them off and they entered flawlessly into their show, transitioning from set to set playing the music with great beauty.

Stafford stood off next to the podium and watched his handy work unfold, he _had_ made the right decision, he had _her_ and now he had a band and a steady paycheck, if only he could tell her. It was too risky though with the way politics seemed to work as soon as he stepped back into the 'limelight' there would be another conflict that "had been brewing" or pirates to run off convoys the lead, etc. This, however, was stable, it was fun, it was fulfilling. He wasn't destroying life he was adding to it by educating his kids in the art of music. He watched as his band marched off the field and listened to the applause, it wasn't for him, no, it was for the kids he had taught to be great. He liked it, not being in the limelight, but allowing others to _earn_ their way into it. It was no walk in the park putting together this show in only a few weeks and now he was watching the final product. He sighed, a blue vixen walked up.

"Is something wrong John," she asked.

"No, nothing at all, just admiring the view, both of them," He said, she laughed. "What?"

"You and your flirtatiousness," She said.

"Krystal, you can't blame a guy for liking what your parents gave ya.'" she slapped his shoulder.

"Hey now, we can't do that here, too many horny teens." Fox grabbed her butt. "and adults."

"There, couldn't leave me out of that. Work makes me _needy._ "

"Don't I know it." She said.

"At least I can last longer than you can."

"Taking advantage of my sensitive areas does not mean you last longer than I do."

"That's why they call me doctor G-spot." She hit him again.

"That's not funny, you're too talented for your own good." He laughed.

"Oh well." Krystal sighed.

 ***- Area two-niner, Pad six,six,six-***

"huh, always expected it to be more... beastly," said Falco.

"Shut up Falco come on lets start looking for Fox's Arwing," Said Katt.

"Alright, alright." He sighed. They walked over to the main building and entered the 'pilots' section. As they entered A robot rolled up to them.

"I am the I.R.S. welcoming you to our facilities, you may find any and all information that you need in our data banks."

"Okay," said Falco. "I.R.S. locate all Arwings currently stored at this hanger." I.R.S. buzzed and beeped before replying.

"One _All Range Vehicle_ located docking bay ninety-two area one niner." I.R.S. buzzed and rolled to a computer terminal and showed them a map it had a red arrow pointed at the location of the Arwing, Falco nodded.

"Alright Katt, let's go." Katt nodded.

"Right." They walked out of the building and made their way down to the hanger. As they approached they noticed the state of disrepair the hanger was in. They shrugged and continued toward it, they reached the door and opened it with little resistance and stepped into the dank space. They gasped, horrified, by the sight they saw. The Arwing they saw before them was rusted out beat almost beyond recognition. Falco, being the more experienced with Arwings, stepped over to the cockpit and opened it. He vaulted into the seat and looked at the console, beat and old, just how Fox liked his things to be. He flipped a switch and watched as the old computer booted up and ran diagnostics. Smiling at his success, he recalled the flight history.

"Nothing," He said hitting the console. "Whatever Fox did left not a single trace of _anything_ on this piece of junk, lets go." Falco came over the side of the bulkhead and they turned to leave. Then to their surprise they saw two vulpine walking down the tarmac, one blue the other an almost black brown. Falco waved and called out to he blue one.

"Hey Krystal!" The blue fox jumped at the sudden call of her name, the fox next to her, Stafford, looked for the source as well. Then they saw the two animals on pink one blue by an open hanger, Stafford nudged Krystal.

"You know those two," he gestured toward the approaching feline and avian. Krystal nodded in reply.

"Former team mates from Star Fox." They met in the middle both groups more than surprised to see the other."So Falco whats a stale space dog like you doing in a nice place like this," said Krystal breaking the ice, Falco smirked.

"I could ask you the same blueness," Said the bird. "Who's the stiff." Fox/Stafford stepped forward and offered his paw, Falco took it.

"John Stafford West Papetoon band director and veteran of the the Lylat War's, and Aparoid Invation." Falco blinked.

"Who'd you fly for..." Falco prompted.

"Captain, with the General's personal squad."

"Well then, Captain, you must have done well to earn a place on Pepper's Squad."

"Anyway," interjected Krystal. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We," said Katt. "Are here looking for McCloud."

"But, I thought he was dead," said Krystal.

"Well apparently not, this is his _personal_ Arwing. Not his Star Fox issued one but his old Arwing one that he got for fun during our earlier runs against Andross. He bought it when they were bran-spanking-new and Star Fox was still using Arwing Beta's."

"Huh," Said Krystal. "Never new Fox to ever have anything for him self, good for him. Whelp, me and Staford were just about to go out for lunch would any of you like to join us?" Katt looked at Krystal.

"As in a date?" Krystal nodded. "Wow I thought you'd never get over Fox, good for you, and good for John over here. Never thought I'd see the day when I'd see little-ol' Krystal out with a man. Run along now kids and have fun now, me and Falco have adult things to do."

"Now Katt-," said Krystal.

"Ab-bub,bub. No buts, you are out on a date and I am not going to get in the way of that. Go on have fun be young, geeze you are only twenty-eight,"

"God, you guys are making me feel old I'm thirty-six." Everyone looked at Stafford. "What?"

"You're thirty-six and you can go all night, god I thought you were like... Twenty-five, christ." Now everyone looked at Krystal.

"You had sex with him," said Falco.

"You thought I was Twenty-five."

"He can go _all night._ Is this an open relationship," said Katt.

"KATT," said everyone.

* * *

Little short but it's a cliff hanger. Be back later and see what happens next. R&R, Robby OUT! and stuff.


	6. The Open Door Parabole

Hey you guys no intro to the Chapter! Warning: nudity and innuendos. Just so you know.

* * *

A group of for animals walked down the street: a blue avian, a pink feline, a blue, and a dark red vulpine. The vulpine hand-in-hand as well as the avian and Katt hand-in-hand. They were having a conversation.

"So Krystal," said the bird, Falco. "How long have you been seeing Captain John?" Falco smirked over at the two. Stafford, not even blinking, said.

"It was kind of hard to see when the room was so dark." Krystal hit his shoulder.

"That's private John." John laughed.

"You gotta admit Krystal," said Katt. "That was pretty good, I mean you guys _have_ talked more than just pillow talk right?" The vulpine glanced at each other. "Right?"

"Well you see," began Krystal

"She kinda just pulled me into my own bed after we met at the football game last week, and we pretty much never left," finished Stafford.

"Really," said Falco. "It took months for Krystal's first to even ask her out."

"I was surprised she wasn't taken already." John leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Hey now, we'll have none of that," said Katt.

"Can't you guys just except that me and John are two lonely souls who were looking for someone who shared their feelings."

"Yeah my kid's like me better not horny and lonely," The other pair looked at him.

"You have kid's," they both said. The vulpine laughed.

"No you guys, Stafford is the band director at the West Papetoon High School."

"No way, we went there with Fox as... younger us's," said Falco.

"We got a game at North tonight if you guys want to come," said Stafford.

"I'd like that," said Katt. They moved into a cafe on the corner of the street, and sat in a booth next to the window, vulpine on one end, Katt and bird on the other. They sat quietly for a moment when a young pure white vixen came to there table.

"I never knew the captain had a life outside of school, it's uncanny," she said.

"Now, now lieutenant Phoenix," said Stafford. "The the usual for us all please."

"Aye sir on the way." She turned and left.

"Did you say Phoenix," asked Falco.

"Yeah," replied Fox. "Her mother is Fara Phoenix. Why you know her?"

"Yeah, we do," said Krystal.

"Interesting, I'd ask why you didn't tell me, but pillow talk doesn't really count as a conversation does it?"

"No John," said Katt. "Pillow talk does not count as an actual conversation."

"Anyway, yo Lilly," called Stafford/Fox.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Where's your mom, these people know her apparently."

"She is in the kitchen I'll go and get her." She dashed around the counter and to the back room. They all heard the conversation that ensued.

"Mom, where are you?" They heard her mother's muffled reply.

"In the office dear what's wrong?"

"Some people want to talk to you."

"Coming, coming." They herd the 'clack, clack' of heals on tile and they saw an orange fox much like their 'late' friend Fox McCloud except she was about a head shorter and didn't have the white accent marks he did. She came out and over to the table she instantly recognized the pink feline and the Blue avian and she sped up her approach.

"Falco! Katt! How wonderful to see you all again," she looked over at the other two in the booth. "Hello John." Fox nodded.

"Fara, you didn't tell me you were friends with these nice people."

"I didn't know you'd ever actually meet them." She look to the other side. "So, what misfortune led you two to meet this wretched man?"

"Acctually," said Krystal. "I met him at a football game and kind of..." she trailed off.

"Pulled me into my bed room and showed me why they call her rodeo queen," Finished Fox.

"JOHN, I told you that you were the only one that I've ever done that to." Krystal blushed madly. "You are also the second person, ever, to have slept with me." Fox smirked.

"Well, there is a first time for everything." The other three looked at the two.

"You've slept with this man," said Fara.

"You ride cowgirl," said Katt.

"He is the only other man you've slept with," said Falco.

"Yeah," said Krystal timidly. "But this guy isn't gonna be my trusty steed tonight."

"Come one Krystal," said Fox. "I'll be on top if you want... I mean I was for... Most of the night." Fox game her the 'puppy dog eyes.' "Please?"

"God damn it John, you know I can't resist those eyes." she sighed. "Fine, but you better do that thing I like."

"You mean with my tongue?"

"Yeah and use the-"

"okay, okay, okay," interjected Fara. "I don't wanna know about your kinks. I have enough ideas as it is now. I'll have you guy's food out soon." she turned and left.

"Hey Krystal," said Katt. "I need to speck with you in private."

"Ok..." The women got up and left. The guys sat back for a minute. Falco looked out the near window.

"So," he began. "What's this trick?"

 ***-In The Women's Room-***

"What do ya' need to talk about," said Krystal.

"You and John. What are you gonna do when we find Fox and bring him back?" Krystal looked back at Katt.

"Why should I care, I've moved on. John is a nice man once you peal back that outer layer. He's just a lonely man who hide's his vulnerability behind the mask of a tough military figure. He lost everything to the Aparoid invasion and has come to make a living here as a high school band director. If you think that if I'm gonna go back to a man who is most likely _still_ dead you have another thing coming. I felt Fox die, I felt as his crazed mind put the command into the computer and pour a glass of scotch he sat sat there on the bridge of the _Great Fox_ and instead of killing us like he wanted to he killed himself. I may have loved him I may still do, but he is dead Katt. I won't stop you guy's wild goose chase but I'm going to stay here with John and live the way I want to." Katt stared into Krystal's eye's. They were vibrant aand filled with life, something she hadn't seen in a long time, she sighed.

"If he makes you happy." They walked back to the table as Lily set the food down.

"Thanks Lily, I'll see you Monday," They heard John say.

"Okay Stafford, see you then." Lily walked off. They sat down.

"So," said Falco. "How was girl talk. Getting tips from Katt to see how far John's willing to go?"

"Nah, she just wanted to know what the trick was that John does with his tongue," replied Krystal smoothly. They laughed and fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their late breakfast.

After they finished and payed for their food the group left and stood at a corner. They were facing each other, vulpine to Katt and bird.

"Whelp," said Falco. "I guess this is goodbye. Krystal If you ever decide to join us you know the _Skyclaw's_ number just give us a call."

"I will Falco, bye you guy's and good luck." they went their separate way's The vulpine back toward Fox's house and the other pair towards the docking bay. The vulpine pair made it back to Fox's house and they came inside, Fox put on some music

The piano and drums began in a swing fashion. Fox took Krysta's hands and brought her into the empty living room space.

 **The warden threw a party in the county jail,**

 **The prison band was there they began to wail.**

 **The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing,**

 **You should 'a heard those knocked out jail birds sing**

 **Let's rock, everybody let's rock, everybody in the whole cell block,**

 **was dancing to the jail house rock.**

Fox twirled Krystal and brought her body to his, they swung and danced to the music not a care in the world. The song continued,

 **Spider Murphy played the tenor saxaphone,**

 **Little Joe was blowing on the slide trombone,**

 **The drummer boy from Zoness went 'crash, boom, bang**

 **The whole rythem section was the Purple Gang,**

 **Let's rock, everybody let's rock, everybody in the whole cell block**

 **was dancing to the jail house rock.**

The pair's actions devolved from dancing to kissing to making out to... other activities and in their act's of passion left the radio to its own devices...

 ***-Later That Same night-***

Two cop cars pulled up outside a residence that appeared to be robbed. The door was left open and there were several lights on in the house. The cops walked to the front entrance, they drew their side arms and silently stalked into the house. The radio was playing music softly as they searched the front room's noticing a mixture of men and women's clothing strewn across the floor. They looked at each other, the dog of the pair shrugged and they made their way down the hall of the home. They cleared the room's along the way and came to the last door at the end of the hall, The lion put his ear to the door he heard muffled laughter and the creaking of a bed, the laughter was male. This must have been the home to some woman who was being taken advantage of, they concluded. They stepped away from the door and the lion charged through it and yelled.

"This is the police put your hands up!" everyone froze. The two cops surveyed the room. The room was cleanp-ish, with male and female undergarments strewn here and there and on the bed was a fox of a dark-brown shade mounting a blue vixen. The male vulpine had frozen as well.

"Put your hands above your head you head you disgusting scum," said the lion. Then the vixen who they had thought passed out moaned and said in a loud voice.

"What the fuck John I told you not to stop." The cops froze. The vulpine patted the vixen on the back and she turned around to see two men in blue uniform, she squinted. "Who are these assholes?" The male fox separated himself from the vixen with a sickening, wet, popping sound.

"I don't know," he began. "But I guess that's one way to have a great pullout game: have the cops show up and scare the shit out of ya.'"

The cops pointed there guns at the male, and the lion spoke.

"The fucks going on here?"

I don't know," Said the blue vixen. "But it better be good it's cold in here and I'd like to be warmed up again." The dog cop spoke up.

"So... this isn't a robbery?"

"You here to take our valuables," asked the male vulpine.

"No we got a call saying that there were loud screams coming from this home, and the front door was open."

"God damn it sorry, Krystal forgot to close the door," said the fox.

"It's alright John, I just hope you can go another few hours, I sill need about fifteen-thousand more orgasms because dumb, and dumber here interrupted me here," said Krystal.

"Well," said the lion. "We just gotta make sure you're not being raped, so you're having a good time right?"

"I was," said Krystal. "Until you guys showed up."

"Very well then just keep it down a little."

"Okay officer... And could you shut the door on the way out?"

"sure, good night you two."

"Yeah sure." The two cops left the room and holstered their weapons and shut the door. As the door clicked shut they heard the sound of re-entry as the Vixen, Krystal, screamed an E-flat above high C.

"Jesus, Christ," said the dog. "He's good. My wife doesn't scream nearly that loud or high."

"That's because she is usually bound and gagged," ribbed the lion.

"Fair enough." The cops walked back to their car and drove away.

* * *

So? R&R. That was fun, lunch and a couple of cops, good times, good times.

*Jailhouse Rock: Elvis Presley

watch?v=6FhbcmgIADQ


	7. The Days Of Reckoning

Hey you guys thanks for all your support hope you guys enjoy the next installment of... _The Fox's Muse_!

* * *

Krystal awoke to the soft subtle movements of her partner getting out of bed she sighed and rolled to face the vulpine.

"So john, Where ya' going?" Fox cringed and turned to look at the vixen in his bed.

"Sorry Krys, but I have to go to work today. We have a concert in about two weeks, and I need to be there to teach my kids the music." Krystal sighed.

"That's ok I need to go see the General anyway." Fox sighed. "But you can expect me to drop by for a surprise visit sometime today." Fox laughed.

"Oh I'll be looking forward to that." Fox rolled out of bed and got ready for work. He put on a royal blue polo, and some dark jeans. Looking in the mirror he watched the lovely vixen come from behind and fix his collar. "So, how long are you staying planet side before you head back to what ever job you had before you met me?" The vixen patted his back and moved to the sink next to him.

"I was a loner before I met you," she began. "Still am. I'll probably just find a job around here and, if it's ok with you just live here. I can pay rent and-," Fox put a finger to her lips. he leaned the meager distance to her lips and replaced his finger with his lips.

"You do what ever you need to do, you'll always have a home here. No matter what you are, no matter who you are. Everyone needs a home, and I'll happily provide you with one." Krystal smiled and hugged him.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." She whispered.

"Likewise."

 ***-West Papetoon High School-***

John/Fox walked in the front entrance of the school. He gazed coolly at the people mingling in the commons he turned to the right as he exited the main hall and walked by the indoor basketball court. He looked down at the court and watched the J.R.O.T.C. Practice drill, he chuckled. All those kids would benefit wonderfully from even a single class period of band. They were out of step, out of time, and were clumsily toting around cleared 5.56 caliber weapons. He walked down a half flight of stairs and began to unlock the door when he heard foot steps coming from behind him. He turned and watched as a medium build mouse with ginger fur walked up to him. He carried a box gift wrapped and a note.

"For you John," said the mouse. "From a beautiful blue vixen." Fox took the box.

"I could probably tell you what's in here but I like my job," He said. The mouse chuckled.

"No need to be bashful, you finally got some. You needed it, you were quite sour when you first arrived here." John laughed.

"Yeah I was wasn't I? Oh, well. See you around Sid."

"See ya' John." The mouse walked away and Fox entered his band room turning to the left and going down a flight of stairs to a large open room with chairs semi-circled around a single podium. He went over to a set of double doors and unlocked them. Time to start some banding.

 ***-Later-***

Fox sat in his office looking over paperwork. It had been years since he had done paperwork of any sort, and he felt a sense of relief being able to do such things again. He heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called. The door opened, he glanced up to see who had come to see him. He removed his glasses. "Well then, what a sight for sore eyes. What can I do for you old timer?" General Pepper stood at the door to his office.

"Ah Fox-,"

"Shhhh, someone might here you. Come in, come in." Fox motioned the General to continue.

"Ahem, anyway. Fox you know you can't keep this facade up forever, she'll find out eventually." Fox went back to work.

"Pepper, I've kept this persona for six year's. You are the only one who has seen through my mask." Fox removed his glasses. "I've slept with Krystal, and she still hasn't figured it out. If she of all people couldn't figure out I am Fox McCloud then know one ever will. She knew me best, she could see through every lie I ever told her, telepath or not. You only saw through it because I was unprepared. I never planed to run into you. Only the others." The general sighed.

"Just watch out Fox, the gap in the door, It's a separate reality. One wrong move and the whole house of cards you've built will come down." The General turned, and strode to the door. "I know the only me, is me." He looked at fox over his shoulder. "Are you sure the only you, is you?" He walked out of the room. Fox sighed.

"What was that all about." He turned back to his work, and filled out a couple forms declaring why it was necessary to have an arts program such as the one he was proposing. He stared at the form when he saw a black pair of panties fall in front of his face. He chuckled. "One of these days." He looked up and stared into the eyes of his lover. "You my friend, are a tease. I don't condone the harassment of a fellow peer." Krystal giggled and leaned over on the desk.

"What are you gonna do about it big boy," she asked. Fox smiled and reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a condom, and a gag.

"I'm gonna have to administer capital punishment." Krystal giggled.

"Oh, no," She leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "What ever shall I do?"

 ***-After School-***

"Okay you guys," began Fox. "Now that we have the basics of our show down we are going to add a little... Pizzazz." The band laughed. "Now everyone go to set twelve of-," Fox was interrupted by the sound of a high horse power engine. A black car with a pinstripe sat on the maintenance road by the field that they stood on. A wolf with a shade of grey fur stepped out of the car. He removed his sunglasses.

"Well, well. If it isn't the band geeks out walking around being cool," He stepped over to them. "You guys seem to be in our spot, and well you see I can't let you do that Staford." The wolf drew his name out.

"Well if it isn't a Star Wolf wanna be," said Fox. "Hey kids show this pup why they call us the Warriors." Then some where in the back of the crowd the drum line basses started to slowly beat the drums. "These little boys think they can play on our field," Fox cracked his knuckles. "Let's see if they can play rough." The snare and quads busted into the beat and the band let out a startling battle cry the wolf, now white with fear, reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Come at us then, we'll take you on. All of you." Fox saw the knife.

"Neutralize the threat, the threat search and destroy, weapons free!" called Staford. The band stepped forward toward the gang and they took a step back. The drums beat on in a rythm that was both intimidating and empowering. Then they stopped. The air was charged with tension and the groups froze as the field was dead silent. Then, the band rushed forward as one and disarmed the gang members. The cries for help were drowned out by the victorious band members. A whistle rang out the cheering ceased. "We shall hang these cowards for their crimes today and for the crimes yesterday, and for all the people that have been wronged by these people," said Stafford. The band cheered again and hauled the gang up by their collars.

 ***-The Next Day-***

Four boys all bound in tape hung loosely from their arm pits. They dangled from hooks on the wall with not a shred of clothing. A sign hung from there necks that read; 'for their misdeeds.' They squirmed and writhed about in their binds and all who walked by saw them and laughed at their misfortune. They knew that if they told anyone how they came to be hung like this that not a single person would believe them. No one suspected someone who carried an instrument for playing music could be capable of doing such a thing. Then a fox drew near. His dark fur a distinct indicator of his identity. They all shook with fear. The fox laughed.

"Well then boys," said the fox. "You guys do anything to deserve this? Whats that? Cat got your tongue? I guess you guys won't be present today be sure to call in sick though, oh? you can't? Oh well good day boys class starts soon." The fox walked off and the boys shook trying to get free, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Another done. R&R, and stuff. OUT!


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

Thanks you guys for the reviews. Keep them coming and ill be sure to provide material to review on.

* * *

Katt sat at the computer inside of her space craft. She stared intently at the screen, because there on the screen was the limited amount of information that was to be known about the enigma that is John Stafford. She sighed and rubbed her temples. This was ridiculous, not only was there almost no info on this guy, he just appeared. Out of nowhere, and to top it all off, he was shagging her dead best friend's ex.

"You know," said Falco. "If this guy had any malicious intent Krystal, of all people, would know." Katt smiled and turned to her lover.

"I know Falco, it's just... I care about Krystal and I don't want her to get hurt again." Falco hugged the pink feline.

"Shh, it's okay." He rubbed her hair. Katt sniffled, and blinked several times. She thought about Stafford. His height, his mannerisms, hell even his fashion sense. Their only difference being in fur color an occupation. Then again Fox did have an infatuation with music. He surrounded himself with it, posters CD's terabits of songs that he liked, and Stafford was a _high school band director!_

"Falco I found Fox," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Think, Stafford, Fox. They both like Krystal, they both like music, they look a lot alike." Falco brought up pictures of both of them. He stared intently at each other. "Call him Falco. Call him right now." He did. Falco typed in Fox's number and let it ring. Then as if by miracle, John Stafford appeared. He looked tired, out of sorts, and he was breathing heavily.

"Hey you guys...," he said gasping. "You think that you guys could call back... In about half an hour?" They stared at each other when they saw Krystal climb up Stafford.

"Come 'ere boss man, I've been a bad girl who needs punishing." Krystal pulled Stafford out of view. They heard Krystal scream, then they heard thumping. Stafford came back on.

"And that," he said. "Is why I keep handcuffs in my room." They heard Krystal struggling in the background. Falco cleared his thought.

"Well seeing, ah, as how, um, busy you are... Yeah bye." Falco cut the connection. "I don't think Stafford is Fox anymore."

"Falco? why don't we have handcuffs?" Falco looked at Katt.

"I told you, I still don't trust you to not put stuff in my butt." Katt laughed.

 ***-Back On Papetoon-***

Two vulpine lay on the floor. Both breathing hard as they were locked in each others arms. Fox was the first to speak.

"Who knew bondage... was, so exciting." Krystal, who was still in handcuffs, nodded huffing.

"I haven't... Finished like that, ever." Fox laughed.

"Well... If you're still a bad girl, I'll be _forced_ to use _force_." they laughed. Fox looked up at the clock across the room. "It's only eleven, I still got an hour or two-" Krystal put a finger to his mouth.

"You, need to call Katt, and Falco back. They have been waiting way over an hour." Fox huffed.

"Fine..." he reached back onto his bed and grabbed a shirt, and in the process threw a blanket over Krystal. She grunted in approval. He got his communicator and called Falco back. His face came on the screen.

"So...," he said. "How many was that?" Fox laughed.

"Just one... So, what can I do for ya?'" Falco scratched the back of his head. All of a sudden Katt came into view.

"Ask Krystal if she is into sharing." Krystal looked up at Fox.

"That's not up to me," Fox blushed a little and looked back at the bird, and cat.

"As long as Falco is okay with it. I don't wanna step on any toes."Falco glared at Katt.

"Well I'm not okay with it." Katt huffed.

"You're no fun." Falco turned to Katt.

"It's not my fault last time-," Fox disconnected.

"That's enough of that." Krystal giggled. Fox walked over to Krystal and uncuffed her, picked her up, and laid her down on the bed. "I'm a little tired tonight, let's just go slow for a while." Krystal pulled him onto her.

"I'm not, how about a rodeo?" Fox grinned.

 ***-A Few Weeks Later-***

Fox strode down the hall of West and thumbed through the papers he had been given. He smiled at the letters that Krystal had sent. He sat down in his office and turned on his laptop. Scrolling through his normal news feeds he noticed something that bothered him. He clicked on the link and read the article:

'WAR! Today fellow Lylatians we face a new vicious enemy known as the Anglar. The invading forces are known to have very dangerous weaponry and are very dangerous. If you see any sort of fish like people roaming the streets of your city contact your local malitia.'

The article went on to describe the situation at hand but Fox wasn't interested, he closed the browser and opened a program on his computer. He pulled out a headset similar to the one he wore during the war, and put it on his head. Tapping a button on the side he spoke into the microphone that protruded out near his mussel.

"This is Foxtrot hailing the _Great Fox_ , repeat this is Foxtrot hailing the _Great Fox_ , respond." He waited for a second before a robot voice came through.

"This is the _Great Fox_ , we read you loud and clear Foxtrot," Fox smiled.

"Good to hear you Rob, be on standby for any enemy aircraft, but do not fire until I clear you. Repeat do not expose your location until notified." He paused.

"Roger that Foxtrot, _Great Fox_ out." Fox sighed and leaned back in his chair.

 ***-Later-***

Fox stood before his band, proud of them for their accomplishments and sad for what he was about to tell them. He cleared his thought.

"Listen up Warriors!" The room fell silent. "I have been recently been notified of an enemy force that is headed our way..." He breathed in. "I want you all to be suited up in your urnbans under your uniforms and be carrying your side arms. This is not a drill people, this is not a drill move!" The room exploded into motion as the member's of the band strapped on body armor and put on grey camouflage. Fox walked over to his drum-major. "Jerry... If, if anything happens to me..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chip. "You're in charge." Jerry smiled sadly, and took the chip.

"Don't worry sir. We'll pull through... We always have." Fox patted Jerry on his shoulders.

"Good man." He walked into his office and slipped on his battle armor and pulled on a trench to cover his armaments. Walking back into the practice area he blew a whistle, and everyone stopped. "Be prepared for a false alarm everybody. We don't know when or where the enemy will come from... And remember WE ARE-," the whole band replied.

"WEST!"

"WE ARE,"

"WARRIORS!"

"WE WILL,"

"FIGHT!"

"WE WILL,"

"WIN!" Everyone cheered and speed up and into their suits.

 ***-At The Game-***

Two lines of animals in blue, white and gold uniforms roll-stepped into a stadium on the planet of Papetoon. The crowd roared as they entered and the quads picked up a cadence. (snare roll, hit) WEST, (snare roll, hit, hit) PAPETOON, W,P,H,S, get up off that thing HU! (drum brake). They came to a stop at the visitor's side of the field along the fifty, yard line. They stood at attention horns held slightly off their body's. The clock ticked down to fifteen minutes before the kickoff and the loud speakers blared the voice of the commentator.

"If you would all welcome the West Papetoon Marching Warriors to the field and and rise for the playing of our national anthem!" The crowd stood on both sides as the band rounded the center touching at the forty and coming back to meet at the fifty. A grey fox came on to the field set a ladder on the ground at the forty-five line and the drum major took his place on the other forty-five.l they raised there hands out front of them and began to count them off. one, two, three, one. The horns played there sweet tune as the drum major and the director conducted them. When they had finished the audience applauded them and the snare tapped them off. One, two, three, four, one, rest, three, rest. they lined up on the home hashes at the near center of the field to form a sort of tunnel and the cheer leaders came in between the two lines with a banner. The clock ticked down to five minutes to the kickoff and the speakers one again blared the commentators voice. "And now would you give a warm welcome to the West Papetoon Warriors!"

The crowd roared as the members of the varsity team strode down the bleachers all decked in their gear. They came to the end zone where they huddled up then they started chanting. When they finished the drum line all started playing, as they did the horn section all chanted together. "W. E. S. T." They started playing _Warriors are number one._ the crowd went wild. The band marched off to the track and down it to the far side of the grandstands. They piled into the stands and set up for the game. Fox walked over to Krystal who was standing at the top of the stands with Pepper. Fox smiled at them.

"Well if it isn't my favorite people in the stadium." They smiled back. "I'd like to sat and chat but I've got a _code five_ alert down there and they are _killing the major_." Fox saw Peppers eyes widen then instantly go normal, and nodded. Krystal looked at both of them and decided not to get involved with what ever _that_ was.

"Right John, we understand." Fox smiled and grabbed Krystal by the hips and pulled her to him.

"I'll be back for you," He kissed her. "Later." He walked down and stood by his band. Pepper stared after him and wondered just what could be a code five alert.

"What is a code five alert," asked Krystal. Pepper jerked his head over towards Krystal. He sighed, and replied gravely..

"Enemies inbound." Krystal looked at Pepper then down at Fox and noticed his bulky clothes and the P220 single-double action that hung under his loose coat, then to the sky and stared intently, and searched for mental signatures.

"Dear, god."

* * *

Another chapter finished. Ees getting very serious, I wonder what's gonna happen next? This is you drum-major singing of... PEACE OUT!


	9. Old Friends Return

Next chapter... And stuff.

* * *

Fox stood a the foot of the grandstands, and looked up at the night sky. Then, he saw it, a bright flash up un the sky. It grew larger as it closed on the planets surface, then he yelled at the top of his lunges three words he never wished to speak.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Then it hit. A missile large enough out a building crash on the field behind the guest side of the stadium. The impending shock wave as the band kids raced back to the band room. Fox turned to survey the situation bodies littered the field across from him. Grimacing, he turned and ran into the press box and yelled into the intercom. "All personnel please report to the auxiliary gym. This is not a drill!" As he ran back down the stairs he saw Krystal standing at the top stands in shock. He grabbed her and yelled over his shoulder. "Hup to soldier enemies inbound." She snapped to and ran after Fox.

He stopped at the entrance to the band room and took a breath. Pushing the door open he strode confidently into a jumble of kids dressed in urban camo and armed with AR 15s. Coming to a stop at the center of the mass he blew a whistle. The kids all formed up in rank, and he looked at them all gravelly. "I hate to be the one to tell you all this but today... You will all become in my eye's... I had hopped that I would never see the day that I lead you all into battle... But has been forced... Status report." As he said this a young Dalmatian stepped forward and reported of heavy artillery and a large amount of heavily armed cruisers. Fox nodded. "Bravo team, i want you in the air giving air support and taking down any enemy fighters. Alpha team, take up guard in the school. Make sure all civs are in the aux gym. Charlie team, head to the generator and get the reflectors up, then I want you to with Alpha. Delta on me." He looked at everyone, and yelled. "Hup to, operation Foxtrot is a go!" Fox smiled and went to suit up, but as he turned he was met with a slap to the face. There, standing before him was an angry blue vixen.

"What the hell is going on John," she cried. Fox pulled her into his office.

Krystal, we have an armada out there drilling down on my world. You may not care, but I do and for the next while we will be at war. It doesn't matter _how_ these kids learned to fight, all that matters is why. Now," he stuck his hand out. "Are you with me?" Krystal glared at him for a second, then she hand.

"I want answers John Stafford... but I'm with you." Fox smiled. He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled a short staff out and watched as it extended.

"Good, you'll need this." she gaped. From the desk the man, whom she had an intimate relation ship with, pulled out a staff. Not just a staff though, her staff.

"Where did you get this," she cried. "I've been looking for this for ages." Fox smiled.

"Consider it a present from the grave." Krystal stared at him. "Fox gave it to me before he died, told me if I ever ran into a blue vixen who's name was Krystal to give it to her." She teared up and hugged him.

"Let's go kick some Venom ass."

 ***-Top Side-***

Fox and Krystal moved along the halls of the empty West Papetoon high school. They were moving very quickly as Delta squad moved behind them. As they reached the end of the hall they came to the commons. A large open space with tables and a few vending machines. They ran across it over to the kitchen, and over to the freezer. Krystal looked confused.

"Why do we need in here," she asked as Fox ushered everyone inside. He came in last and pulled the door to.

"You'll see.." He moved over to a now open hall at the back and pulled her in pushing the door shut again. "We'll need a ride to go hunting with, just gotta get to the garage." They ran down the hall and down a flight of stairs. Krystal gasped at what she saw. Many vehicles lined a runway, and kids ran around them loading into and maintaining them. "All the band kids are my infantry and front line, but all good lines need a support, so I recruited the JV football team to maintain the vehicles and do communications, and all that jazz." They moved over to a Humvee, and climbed in. "Alright Major take us for a ride." A horn sounded as they peeled out of the space and down the runway. They picked up speed as they moved toward a ramp, and exited onto the football field. "Pretty neat huh?" Krystal laughed.

"You are crazy as fuck." Fox smiled and gestured to the mpg that adorned the turret. She smiled. "Aye, sir." She took the turret and activated the computer, and Fox called up to her.

"I'm assuming you've used a weapon such as this before but just so you know don't just spray and pray. We only got to other soldiers out here with an extra rope and barrel for that thing." Krystal nodded.

"Will do," The driver pulled off and out the gate of the stadium. They cruised down the drive and into the downtown area and watched as local militia and West operatives fought off the invading Venomians. Krystal provided cover for the troops as they advanced on the intruders, but as they approached a road block the Humvee came to a stop. Fox hopped out and shouldered his fire arm, and Krystal followed extending her staff again. The Humvee backed away and turned down the street, back to the safety of the front line. Soldiers gathered around them and Fox looked everyone of them in the eye, and they stared back unmoving. He raised his fist in the air and shouted out a loud 'oh ra!' and they replied, and they pushed forward into the oncoming lines of troops.

They fought in the streets for hours, brothers fought to the last breath as the seemingly unending line of venom soldiers piled out of their ship that hovered above ominously. Fox must have shot hundreds of these troops, and when he though it was over and they had won another line would start to descend upon them. Then, in his wearying state, he hunkered down and saw the tiredness in his troops eye's. He sighed, he valued his kid's lives more than his comfort. Krystal ran up beside him and yelled.

"John, there's just no end to these things." Fox looked sadly up at her. She looked confusedly at her. He pushed a button on his head set and paused for a second before speaking into it.

"This is Foxtrot calling the _Great Fox_."

* * *

Thanks you guys pleeeeeeeease R&R! I need you and your comments and all the... OH! A PENNY!

Thank you everybody good night... OUT


	10. To War We Go

You guys don't love me any more :'( you left me to die. I NEED REVIEWS! *sobs uncontrollably*

* * *

"This is Foxtrot calling the _Great Fox_ ," Krystal stared at the vulpine next to her thinking that he was crazy for doing such a thing, and when she was about to give up because of the static a metalicy voice sounded. over his external radio.

"This the _Great Fox_ responding Foxtrot. I hear you loud and clear." John nodded his head.

"Great thanks ROB, I need an airstrike on the mother ship pronto." There was a pause.

"Roger Foxtrot, Air to ground incoming. Stay clear of collision zone." Fox looked over at Krystal. A round grazed the corner that she was hiding behind, and clouds grew heavy in the sky. Fox went to an open channel and called into it.

"Foxtrot to Delta, Foxtrot to Delta, clear the area, clear the area. Air to ground inbound... Repeat air to ground inbound." Fox dashed across the street and grabbed Krystal. She shouted in his ear.

"Where the _hell_ did you get ROB and the _Great Fox_?!" Fox's ear twitched, and replied curtly.

"Friend of mine." She stared a hole in the back of his head. They kept running trailing slightly behind the retreating pack of teenagers ahead of them. Then as they closed on West Papetoon a faint whistling could be heard. As if someone were playing a slide whistle. They looked over their shoulder to see three red streaks in the sky headed toward the mother ship. Fox turned and pushed the people in front of him. "GO, Go, Go, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, FASTER!"

They started filing into the doors of the school, and as they closed the doors the missiles made contact with the large ship. The shock wave ran across the ground vaporizing anyone and anything within a block radius. After the flash had died down Fox opened the doors and waked to the edge of the force field surrounding the school. The _Great Fox_ hung in the sky skimming over where the enemy ship used to be. Just outside the field, soldiers stood stock still the light had gone from their eyes. Fox went and pushed one over. It tumbled over and with a metallic clang, clattered to the ground. He stared for a moment, but was interrupted as he felt two small paws grab his shoulders. He quickly turned around and was promptly slapped across the face. As he rubbed his face he felt a soft but firm chest push up against him and the body rack with sobs. Looking down he saw Krystal crying into his chest. He pulled her in.

"Krystal... What's wrong," he said. She paused for a moment, and then looked up into his eyes. She reached up and pulled at his fur lightly. Her fingers came off with a dark brown dye. He stared for a minute and then looked away. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out." He whispered. She started to cry again, and the clouds heavy with rain broke loss and poured on them washing the dye down him. Running over a little staining her fur as she grabbed hold of him again.

"I thought I lost you," she whimpered. Fox stroked her brown stained hair.

"I did lose you." He replied. Soldiers slowly walked out alert to the dirt, but when they saw the bots strewn across the ground they cheered. Fox looked over at them and he pulled Krystal behind them allowing them their moment of victory. Now out of the storm and in his office with the door closed Fox pealed his soaked cloths off his body. Krystal stared at him and then laughed bitterly.

"To think," she said. "Even in another life we windup together." Fox looked at her and smiled sadly.

"I hope you know I still meant what I said... About always being there for you." He threw his pants on the floor and the rest followed. Krystal began to strip too. He locked the door.

"I still mean that too." She replied after a while. Fox smiled and walked over to a shelf at the back of the room. He pulled a book with gold embroidery on the side to reveal a closet with cloths. Krystal walked over and put a hand over his. "But right now Fox..." She licked his neck. "I need some makeup sex." Fox turned and held her gently.

"I'm glad you aren't extremely mad at me." Krystal hiked her leg.

"Shut up and apologize."

 ***-With Falco And Katt-***

Falco stared intently at the screen reviewing the film. The _Great Fox_ Drifted slowly into view and down toward the planet. He pushed a button next to him.

"Katt," He said. "Get up here, we got us a situation." He heard the padding of soft paws down the hall. Katt burst through the bridge doors. Wide eyed with tail bristled from being startled. She wore nothing but a towel and was dripping.

"What do you need Falco. What's wrong?" Falco looked away blushing through his feathers, and replied.

"A cold shower." Katt hit him. "Sorry... Just look at this." She watched the film.

"Is that the _Great Fox_ ," She asked. Falco nodded.

"And it just destroyed a venomian ship. Katt turn this ship around we are going in." Katt sat, still wet, and set cource for the planet's surface. After Katt had finished she turned and looked at Falco.

"Hey bird brain, why don't you come warm me up... It's freezing in here." Falco smirked.

 ***-West Papetoon Band Room-***

Fox stepped out of his office cloths dry and a look of determination in his eyes. Krystal followed wearing cloths several sizes too big. The West Warrior squads saluted as he walked past and he returned the gesture asking if anyone had seen Jerry. They all replied negative, but he didn't give up. He walked over to the infirmary stepping up to the head doctor he said.

"Where is Major Labarba?" The doctor looked through his clipboard and shook his head replying.

"I'm sorry to say sir, but Major Labarba is KIA. His body was recovered from the wreck of his vehicle." Fox hit the wall. Krystal who had been following him put a hand on his shoulder. Fox didn't flinch. He pushed a button on his HUD and spoke into his mic.

"This is Foxtrot calling Clarinet Section Leader Gonzales report to my office immediately." Not waiting for a response he turned and headed back to his office. Upon arrival he saw the tall lepord standing in his office. He shut the door and pointed to a chair in the back of the room for Krystal to sit on. He walked behind his desk. He looked at the scared animal who stood stock still staring off into space, hands in fists, thumb along the seam of his trousers, heals together, feet at a forty-five degree angle. Fox sighed.

"At ease John," The lepord spread his legs shoulder width and put his hands behind his back. "John I don't have the time to sugar coat this because of our situation, so I'll be frank. Major Labarba was KIA, and I need a right hand. Due to our dire situation I am going to make you my interim Major." Fox sighed. "The battle of Papetoon may be won but I fear we will be needed by The CDF. Gather the troops and all the local militia meet in the band room, I want it done yesterday." John went to attention and saluted,

"Aye, Sir!" He said, and about faced and ran from the room. Fox looked over at Krystal.

"You should join us," he said. "Help us honor these kids who have paid the ultimate price for the civs to live a good life." Krystal stood and saluted him.

"Aye, Captain Sir." Fox smiled sadly at her. He stepped forward and hugged her.

"If I don't make it..." he breathed in and out raggedly. "Tell him that I loved him." Fox reached up and put his hand on her stomach. She gasped, slightly taken aback, but nodded. She lifted his head and kissed him.

"Make sure you're there to meet him." Fox nodded.

"I'll try."

 ***- In the Band Room-***

Fox stood on his slightly raised podium hands behind his back as he observed his kids. Glancing back at the men who were sitting in the corner looking disinterestedly he spoke to his kids in a loud yet soft voice.

"Though we walk with our fellow soldiers through the valley of death, lighting each others path with the light of our spirit we mourn for the loss of those who were victim to the beasts that lurk just out of view." He paused. "We may have won this battle, but rest assured that we will fight many a battles in the coming months as we fight along side our veteran brothers to fend off this new threat... Join with me brothers, sisters, in arms and fight with me the good fight... For if we don't nobody will..." Fox turned about to the pictures of the Fallen and saluted. The others joined in and they began to sing.

 **Stand and sing of West high,**

 **School we love so dear,**

 **We shall be victorious,**

 **We are Warriors bold,**

 **Hail to thee West Papetoon,**

 **Blue and White and Gold.**

They stood there silent for those who had paid the ultimate price. Fox turned about and addressed his kids once more.

"Due to circumstances John Gonzales will be interim Major until we can vote for our leader. We are at war, and war... War never changes, You know your orders, get to the ships we breach atmosphere yesterday." The soldiers saluted.

"Aye, Sir!" he returned the gesture. The room broke into a form of controlled chaos as they loaded their stuff from the band room to the ships. Fox walked over to his office and packed his war bag with his necessities. Krystal walked up behind him.

"That was a beautiful speech you gave Fox." Fox smiled and turned to her.

"Only the best for my kids." He patted her stomach.

"Don't talk like that Fox, you always make it." Fox laughed bitterly.

"Krystal... About all I'm good for anymore is a good fuck, telling kids how to fight battles and play musical instruments." He sighed. "I really want to tell you to stay here and stay safe Krystal. Do the same thing I did last time... But I can't. You and these kids are all I have left, and I can't stand to see any of these you hurt." Krystal walked over and lay her hands on his shoulders. "Promise me this Krystal." Krystal nodded. "Don't interfere with the fight."

"What? Why," asked Krystal Flabbergasted.

"I'm going to die out there Krystal, this will be my last flight... You hold the last of the McCloud line, and even if you chose to never tell our kit about me... He will carry on like me." He turned and pulled Krystal into a hug. "I know I suggested that you come with me but I can't let that happen. The General and I have a secret base that you will be escorted to by him." Krystal pulled away.

"Fox stop," He did. "What you are doing is exactly like last time, and I know why you did what you did now, but I can't let you risk your life for the system without me be-," He kissed her and grabbed her by the back of the neck. He pushed her against the wall which started to open up. He let go and pushed her in shutting the glass door behind her.

"This is good bye Krystal. I tried to warn you about me, but I have failed." Krystal kicked on the glass and screamed at him. He put his hand on the glass and said. "The pod will open upon my return... Or my death, Leave here and escape as soon as ether occurs... I hear Sauria is nice and quiet." He turned and left and Krytal continued to kick and scream. The door shut behind Fox and Krystal sat back and huffed. Now to play the waiting game.

Fox took a deep breath as he stood outside the door. Time to finish this thing...

* * *

So Krystal knows about Fox, lets see how this plays out... Robby OUT!


	11. Important

Hey you guys Robby here, sorry for waiting so long to update but I have been thinking over the past few weeks. I have already written the last chapter of "The Fox's Muse" and am ready to post it with my original. However I don't like how this story has turned out. I don't want to start and end this story with less than, at least, twenty chapters. Now, as of today I will be rewriting "The Fox's Muse" and making a lot of changes. I will be leaving this one up but I will change it's name to something else. probably "DEAD" or "Under revision elsewhere." Anyway Thanks you guys for your support hope you guys like my new story. Robby OUT!


End file.
